One Of Those Girls
by myownsaviour
Summary: A new girl, an alien from outer space, Lord Tubbington, Gummi Bears and more! On a more serious note, Stella is new in town, and what Stella wants, Stella gets. In this case a glee guy! Only problem is the girlfriend already on the scene. SamxOC
1. New Girl

**Author's Note: So I've spent a long time preparing this, making sure I know where everything is going and the like. I've already finished the first three chapters and so far the characters have been writing themselves! I know this chapter is a bit sparse on the rest of the glee cast, but don't worry, they'll all be much more heavily involved starting from next chapter! Reviews make me a happy bunny!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I don't own Glee. Or Handle Me. Or Robyn. Just a computer and a brain.**

* * *

><p>The school building seemed to tower up into the sky. I wouldn't tell anyone this if they asked me later on in life at William McKinley High School, but in these first few moments, I was terrified. Would I be able to be the person I want to be? Would they allow me to keep my personality? Would people try to change me? Of course, being who I was, these worries didn't last long, and I soon found myself blasting through the doors and walking confidently to my locker, twirling my flaming red hair in a rather flirtacious manner around my fingers, while I made the conscious decision to send 'the look' to every guy I walked past. I needed to gather a following here, and one of these guys was going to be my future boyfriend anyway, so why not start early?<p>

My diary was given the once over, to check what my first lesson was. French. I hated that language with a vengeance. It wasn't that I did badly in the subject – it was by far the one I found easiest, heck I was practically fluent. It was just… boring. I liked a challenge. At least the lesson would be a good way to meet people – if no-one liked it, it was likely there would be a lot of chatting.

I found the classroom easily enough, and chose a seat towards the back. Of course, it wasn't long before I was approached from behind. Some guy was leaning over me, and before I could get a look at him, he was whispering in my ear.

'Vivienne Westwood. Nice to see someone else understands the importance of fashion around here.' I laughed in response. It was true, I did understand just what fashion can do, what doors ikt can open when you are dressed nicely. However, right now, in the middle of my class which was surprisingly quiet, my giggle didn't get unnoticed. The teacher glanced around the room trying to find the source before fixing her eyes on me.

'I'd forgotten you were joining us today. Why don't you stand up and tell everyone your name?' I smiled – a perfect opportunity to introduce myself in the way I wanted them all to see me.

'I'm Stella, Stella McPherson, and if anyone uses that name in a derogitory manner, I will get you back.' The elderly teacher looked stunned as I walked back to my seat, a look copied by many people in the room. The guys all looked as though they'd just met their new queen, and the girls now all had their eyes shaped into slits. This was good, first lesson in,, and I had the boys on their knees, and the girls ready to kill me. After the teacher had handed out our worksheets, I found myself staring blankly at the wall. The guy next to me had introduced himself as Kurt, and was now muttering under his breath.

'Another linguistically challenged student. Am I the only one who actually understands any of this?' I glared at him. He must've seen me looking absent mindedly around and assumed I was a fail at French. I'd have to change that. Kurt was shuffling now, he must've realised I'd heard him.

'Je n'ai pas un problème avec les langues! Il y a très facile pour moi!' Kurt grinned, and tore out a page of his notebook. On it, he'd written five words. Nice. We should talk more.

Lesson over, I returned to my locker. I had a free period next, and decided now would be the perfect time to check out the clubs on offer at the school. I found the sign ups board pretty easily – I just followed the line of girls that seemed to be going slightly insane. One seemed to have a bird stuffed in her pocket. Of course, this line led straight up to the 'Cheerios' sign up sheet. How could I not have realised? Anyway, 'Cheerios'? Not important. Boring. Run of the mill. My eyes flitted over the other sheets. Horticultural Society, Jazz Band, Glee Club, Bakers 'r' Us… Glee Club! Perfect! I could show off my amazing vocal skills, and get some awesome guy as well. I reached for my pen, and just as the nib touched the paper, some thuggish loudmouths stumbled past me.

'Hey look! It's a new loser! Hey babes, I wouldn't put my name on there if I were you. Unless you actually want one of our super-special-gleek-exclusive-slushie-facials!' I turned my head, and walked up to the neanderthals, clenching my fist in the process.

'If you ever tell me what to do again, or what you think I should do again, I'll show you how I think your face should look with the help of my friend. It's called a fist.' The two idiots looked at each other and shrugged, before wandering off, making some stupid remark involving the words 'stupid' and 'bitch'. I returned to the sign-up sheets, more confident than ever that this was what I wanted to do, and scribbled my name onto the paper.

The faculty advisor for the club must've checked the board at lunchtime, because in the afternoon, he'd tracked me down as I was walking out of the English classroom. Apparently he was called Will Scheuster, coach of the New Directions. He seemed somewhat ecstatic that someone had put their name down on the sheet, and had quickly shoved a piece of paper with a time, and a place for my audition - tonight, after school, auditorium - before running after that Kurt kid who seemed to be running quickly down the hallway. I could hardly wait. Now I had about two hours to choose my song. One that suited me perfectly. One that would involve showing everyone my take-no-prisoners and self-proclaimedly brattish personality.

Those lessons before the end of the day had seemed to last forever. I hadn't really gotten to speak to anyone other than Kurt yet, and I could already feel everyone eyeing me up, deciding what cliques I would fit into. The guys continued to check me out wherever I went. In fact, the only two that I was sure hadn't were the two gits from earlier. They must've realised that I don't mess around.

By the time my audition did eventually come around, Mr. Scheuster had gathered the whole glee club in preperation. From where I was behind the curtain I could hear someone having an argument with a girl called Rachel. I didn't catch the full details, never mind. I was actually quite nervous for the second time today. That wasn't something that happened often, of course, I knew that as soon as the curtains opened I would be back to my usual self. It was almost freaky how at that moment the curtains opened. I walked forward, a smile on my face, and my eyes quickly skimming the audience. The only person I recognised was Kurt. It was nice to see that even the glee guys couldn't keep their eyes off me. I think I actually saw one blond cheerleader punch her also blond boyfriend to stop him from staring.

'Hi, I'm Stella McPherson, and today, I'll be performing Handle Me by the amazing Robyn'. I looked down as the music started, before moving my body in time with the music as I prepared to sing.

_Yeah, I heard about some guy_

_That you beat pretty bad and got in the papers_

_Sure, you own a cool bar_

_And I hear you get far with every waitress_

_Yeah, I saw you on the poster_

_Your song is the bomb and you're outrageous_

_Sure, I see you're livin' large_

_With your crib and your cars and that's just great but_

_Let me tell you how it be_

_You won't get with this you see_

_'Cause you can't handle me_

I could see now that some of the girls in the group had started moving around in their seats, doing what could only be described as… seat dancing?

_Yeah, you make your big move_

_And I see you're not used to being rejected_

_Sure, you making' that call to your guy_

_And I'm sure you're well connected_

_Yeah, judging from that line_

_You just passed you are well known and respected_

_Sure, would me and my girls_

_Come participate in something you directed_

_Let me tell you how it be_

_You won't get with this you see_

_'Cause you can't handle me_

_It's a simple fact that you can't seem to handle me_

_No matter how you act with them_

_You can't handle me, you can't handle me_

_You gotta make me feel you got my back_

_But you're a selfish narcissistic psycho freaking_

_Boot licking Nazi creep and you can't handle me_

There were a couple of whoops and cheers from the audience as I did a flip to prove that I had a strong dance capability as well.

_Yeah, I think you're kinda cute_

_When you try and act like you ain't looking_

_Sure, I think you're kinda fly_

_And your ride sure is off the hooking_

_Yeah, bet you could take my mind off_

_Things for some time and take me shopping_

_Sure, you writing those rhymes_

_And the acts you produce are really kicking but_

_Let me tell you how it be_

_You won't get with this you see_

_'Cause you can't handle me_

_It's a simple fact that you can't seem to handle me_

_No matter how you act with them_

_You can't handle me, you can't handle me_

_You gotta make me feel you got my back_

_But you're a selfish narcissistic psycho freaking_

_Boot licking Nazi creep and you can't handle me_

At this point the guys had started to really seem pretty into it. Some guy with a mohawk looked really amazed, and to be honest, I couldn't blame him, I could sing well, and dance well. Of course,, I was hot as well, which was definitely not something to cry about.

_Yeah, I heard about some guy_

_That you beat pretty bad and got in the papers_

_Sure, you own a cool bar_

_And I hear you get far with every waitress_

_Yeah, I saw you on the poster_

_Your song is the bomb and you're outrageous_

_Sure, I see you're living' large_

_With your crib and your cars and that's just great but_

_Let me tell you how it be_

_You won't get with this you see_

_'Cause you can't handle me_

_It's a simple fact that you can't seem to handle me_

_No matter how you act with them_

_You can't handle me, you can't handle me_

_You gotta make me feel you got my back_

_But you're a selfish narcissistic psycho freaking_

_Boot licking Nazi creep and you can't handle me._

I finished my song laying down on the floor, and heard an almighty cheer. Everyone was clapping, and Scheuster was smiling. The only person not over-the-moon was the hobbette (it's what I like to call short girls – a short guy is of course a hobbit…). She was giving me a serious glare. My thoughts were distracted when Kurt ran up to me, and once again whispered into my ear.

'Thank you! Now someone other than Rachel will get a solo every now and again.' Now it made sense. That hobbette was Rachel – she must've been their 'star'. That would have to change.


	2. Cats, Gummi Bears and Aliens

**A/N: This is personally one of my favourite chapters. I had so much fun writing it, and heck, everyone knows that when Brittany gets involved that things are just gonna go downhill. The next chapter is the end of the scene-setting ones, and will bring some point to the story. I hope you like, and as ever, reviews make me very happy. :)**

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I don't own 'Glee'. Or Marina and the Diamonds.**

* * *

><p>Cats, Gummi Bears and Aliens From Outer Space<p>

It had been one week since I joined McKinley, and already I had found myself loving the place. It gave off an interesting vibe – I couldn't say it was friendly, I'd heard about the nature of the oppression placed on some of the more oddball students at the school – and it was enough to fascinate me. All the guys would stop and stare as I walked by – not even Quinn or Santana had this kind of effect – and this was definitely something I loved, even though I had obviously expected something of the sort to happen. I had become firm friends with Kurt, the guy that complimented me on my amazingly fashionable style in French, and had spotted several similarities between Santana and I. For starters, we both thought we were better than everyone else, and I could to with a friend like that – my previous clique had simply bowed to my every word. I found the girl funny during the brief moments I had spoken to her, and despite her reputation as the unapproachable bitch of the school, I'd been greeted with a much nicer persona. Her friendship with Brittany was second-to-none, and I desperately wanted to be a part of something like that – I hadn't had a proper trustworthy friend in years. Luckily for me, my locker was close to Santana's, which was a good starting point – at least I would easily be able to see when she wasn't busy.

* * *

><p>Santana was resting her back on the locker door when I wandered over to her with a friendly smile plastered on my face.<p>

'Hey Santana, have you got a song planned for our glee club assignment?' On my first day in the club (I had been accepted as soon as I auditioned) Mr Schue, as everyone seemed to call him, had decided that we should spend the week focusing on British artists. Apparently we could learn heaps from their quirky style. I, as a big Marina & The Diamonds fan, had almost immediately decided on 'Are You Satisfied?', one of my favourite British songs. Santana smiled at me, and took her hands out of her pockets, before opening her mouth to speak.

'Not yet. I was thinking I might continue with my Amy Winehouse theme. Maybe 'Tears Dry On Their Own' or 'Stronger Than Me'. They're both pretty awesome songs.' I nodded, the echoes of those songs running through my mind. She was right, they were fantastic songs, and they would suit her voice perfectly. Of course, I realised that focusing solely on our glee club assignments probably wasn't the best way to make friends with people, so I decided to ask her if she fancied going shopping later. I think she realised what I was doing though, because she just looked at me and laughed. A really deep throaty laugh.

'Yeah, sure. But so you know, where I go, Britt goes too.' I was expecting that, and it would work out perfectly. Now I could get to know two girls, as opposed to just the one (although I did wonder every now and again if they were the same consciousness in two different bodies, they were just that close!). I grinned to show that Britt was fine to come as well, and rushed off to my next lesson. Out of the corner of my eye, I witnessed Brittany coming round the corner, tears in her eyes, and carrying what appeared to be… broccoli? I shrugged. Knowing Britt, it was probably best to leave it.

* * *

><p>Sam, the blond guy that had been staring at me during my audition was sat next to me in Geometry. He had given me a grin, and plonked himself in the previously empty seat on my left. His girlfriend, Quinn, was in a different class to us, and without her around to make sure he didn't put a foot out of line, he seemed like a weight had been lifted of his shoulders. He was obviously feeling quite a lot more liberal this time, seeing as he stared at me out of the corner of his eye for what felt like hours. I think he must've realised I had known, since about ten minutes in the lesson he suddenly looked down back towards the scruffy workbook in front of him, which seemed to be giving him some trouble. Of course, being the kind natured girl I am, I offered my assistance in the matter, which he ever-so-kindly took me up on. That was how I basically spent the rest of the lesson explaining geometry to a guy who had only recently learned how to tie his shoelaces (at least that was what I had heard – this school was like a hotpot for rumours and gossip, it was great!). As we walked out of the classroom, him laughing and saying how amazing it was that I was pretty and still had half a brain cell, unlike most of the other girls in the school, who managed to be one or the other, but never both, with the exception of Quinn and Santana. I had found myself giggling at this, one of my girly flirty chuckles, the ones I gave every guy I spoke to, and watched as Quinn approached him from behind, placed her hand on his ear, and dragged, literally dragged, him back to her locker. What was that bitch's problem? Of course, it was still pretty funny to see a petite cheerleader dragging a member of the football team behind her, and I found myself looking for Britt and Santana while holding onto my stomach, tears in my eyes from laughing so much.<p>

* * *

><p>When I did eventually find the pair, they were together as usual. I was about to speak, but Britt came right up to me, and shouted in my face, in very clear English. It was as if she thought I couldn't understand her.<p>

'Me say thank you for taking us to shop! Me need clothes for cat! Cat is cold!' That was the moment I found myself laughing yet again that day, and attempting to reply in my cool, calm voice that I could understand English. Britt looked pretty hurt, and turned to face her best friend.

'I didn't know aliens could speak English. I thought that they could only speak Lebanese." I almost choked on the water I had retrieved from my locker during the conversation. Now I was pretty stunned, and in my confusion, I managed to squeak out one word: what? Santana was laughing now, obviously finding the situation very amusing. Britt on the other hand, just looked plain confused.

'But Santana said you were an alien…' The Hispanic girl was now almost doubled over, before responding.

'No, I said she's Stella, not 'she's an alien'.' Britt looked at her and nodded. Now I was confused too.

'Exactly. Stella as in star? As in outer space star? Like the twinkly ones. Only aliens live near stars.' Santana patted Britt on the back, and insisted that I was not an alien, before pointing out that if we didn't get going, we would be late for glee. Brittany sighed.

'First the Gummi Bear house, and now this… What will Lord Tubbington say?' The first thing that popped into my head upon hearing the strange comment was who the hell is Lord Tubbington, but then I realised what Britts had said in the first half of the sentence. Gummi Bear house? What?

* * *

><p>Mr. Schue was waiting for us all in the choir room, and wanted us to present our British song. I was up first, and so I took to the floor.<p>

_I was pulling out my hair_

_The day I got the deal_

_Chemically calm_

_Was I meant to feel happy _

_that my life was just about to change_

_One life pretending to be_

_The cow who got the cream_

_Oh, everybody said_

_"Marina is a dreamer"_

_People like to tell you _

_What you're gonna be_

_It's not my problem if you don't see what I see_

_And I do not give a damn if you don't believe_

_My problem its my problem_

_That I never am happy_

_It's my problem, it's my problem_

_On how fast I will succeed_

This was the point that I had arranged for my backing dancers to come in. I had spoken to some of the Cheerios before my routine, asking them for their help. They'd agreed, although they didn't look over the moon to be doing so.

_Are you satisfied with an average life ?_

_Do I need to lie to make my way in life ?_

_High achiever don't you see_

_Baby, nothing comes for free_

_They say I'm a control freak_

_Driven a greed to succeed_

_Nobody can stop me_

_Cause it's my problem_

_If I want to pack up and run away_

_It's my business if I feel the need to_

_Smoke and drink and sway_

_It's my problem, it's my problem_

_If I feel the need to hide_

_And it's my problem if I have no friends_

_And feel I want to die_

_Are you satisfied with an average life ?_

_Do I need to lie to make my way in life ?_

_Are you satisfied with an average life ?_

_Do I need to lie to make my way in life ?_

_Are you satisfied with an easy ride ?_

_Once you cross the line_

_Will you be satisfied?_

_Sad inside ... in this life ... Unsatisfied, praying _

_Sad inside ... in this life ... Unsatisfied, waiting_

Once again, throughout the song, everyone was grinning from ear to ear, apart from (obviously) the hobbette who was leaning on her boyfriend's shoulder, frown firmly cemented on her face.

_Are you satisfied with an average life_

_Do I need to lie to make my way in life_

_Are you satisfied with an easy ride_

_Once you cross the line_

_Will you be satisfied?_

_Are you satisfied?_

_Are you satisfied?_

_Are you satisfied?_

_Are you satisfied?_

_Are you satisfied?_

_Are you satisfied?_

_Are you satisfied?_

_Are you satisfied?_

I ended my song, and Scheuster came up and patted me on the back. Brittany was the first to speak.

'For an alien, you sing really well!'. Everyone took the opportunity to give her one of those looks that were exclusively reserved for Brittany's 'moments' as they were called. I laughed, Santana rolled on her eyes.

'Britt, we've been through this already… She isn't an alien.' Britt looked her friend in the eye and seemed to actually be pretty annoyed.

'Yes but you said that thing wasn't a Gummi Bear's house, but Lord Tubbington told me you were lying, so I'm going to have to decide for myself.'

The hobbette looked up, bemused. 'Who's Lord Tubbington'.

Once again, Santana sighed. 'It's… It's her cat.'


	3. Bitches: Undercover

**Author's Note: So I'm sorry it's taken me so long to upload this, but my computer has finally just been fixed, so the update is finally here. Thanks to those who have subscribed to the story, and I promise there won't be such a big delay next time!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. Sad face.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bitches: Undercover<strong>

Last week's little Brittany escapade had finally been put to rest in the group – mainly thanks to Santana's shouting that if anyone brought it up again, she would go, and I quote, 'all Lima Heights on them'. Life at McKinley had started to settle into a routine now. I attended classes (most of which were incredibly dull), before heading off to glee, for the highlight of my day. Sam was always happy to see me, and, although this was no surprise to me, it still cheered me nonetheless. Mr. Schue's little speeches were never very impressive, and we'd all sit in our seats, waiting for the chance to get some music on. Today was different. When I walked into the choir room, Mike and Tina were sat as far away from each other as possible. I was slightly weirded out at the sight – normally they're so close it almost makes me sick to look at them. Not today. I could sense the tense atmosphere. Sam came up to me.

"I guess you haven't heard?" I looked at him, then to Tina and Mike, and then back to him again. I think I figured it out.

"You are kidding! You've got to be!" He shrugged.

"All I've heard is that they had an argument and that they broke up. They aren't telling why though." Mike's eyes met mine, and for just one second, maybe not even that, I thought I noticed a tear in his eye.

* * *

><p>Glee over and done with, and no song in sight, I made my way hastily out of the room. If I had to put up with Rachel Berry for one more minute, I think I would actually top myself. Unfortunately for me, the hobbette actually ran, and I mean ran, after me. She cleared her throat behind me to get my attention, and I whipped my head around. What did she want?<p>

"Stella, I just want to be clear, that when you auditioned for the New Directions, I thought you were good. However, many people in there, Sam especially, seem to think that you should receive a solo for Nationals, which is, as I'm sure you're aware, is the next competition we will be in, and as such, receiving a solo is a very important deal. I want to make it clear. You will never be as magnificent as me. You may hope, and some day, you might be good enough to maybe sing a duet with me, but, just between you and me, don't set your hopes to high." And with that, she turned on her heel, and left. Seriously, who does she think she is? Sam must've noticed the confrontation, because he wandered over to me.

"Ignore her, she's just proud. You're amazing. Really. Now I gotta go – I'm pretty sure Finn will be looking for me. Science project and all that". He ran off, and as he did, I realised something extremely worrying. I was falling for Sam. This means one thing. He will be mine. Without a shadow of a doubt. The only problem – Quinn Fabray, his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>"Hey Quinn, how are you?" I smiled. One of my best, stunning smiles.<p>

"I'm fine thank you, just looking for my essay". She continued to rifle through her locker. "What did you want anyway?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go shopping sometime?" Sweetly, I leaned in. "So?"

"Um, okay, yeah. Sounds good. When and where?"

"How about second floor of the mall, 11 o'clock Saturday?" My plan was working. This was going to be a piece of cake!

"Fine with me. See you there!" And with that she left. The ice queen really wasn't that hard to become friends with.

* * *

><p>Second glee meeting of the week. Mr Schue was babbling on about some nonsense again. I'm not quite sure what – I was too busy watching paint dry. Artie raised his hand. My interest was piqued. Normally Artie just sat there minding his own business. Obviously not today.<p>

"Mr Schue? I was hoping I might present a song I've been working on." Now I was definitely interested. Mr Schue gave the go ahead signal, and the music began. Sam went up to support Artie.

_Left, left, left, right, left_

_Left, left, left, right, left._

I smiled, I knew the song. It's good. Not my personal choice, but still a good song. I wasn't really sure why Artie was singing it though.

_Tell me what's going on_

_I know there's something on your mind and_

_Can you just open up?_

_Do you feel out of love _

_Is somebody trying to hurt you?_

_You know I'd never let that happen_

_Must be out of their minds._

Artie got close to Tina. So that's who he is singing to. I should've guessed. I looked to Mike, aiming to see his reaction. He was smiling. Odd. I would be angry that soon after the break up.

_Cause you are the sunshine that makes my day_

_And I won't let them take that away, hey._

_I'll be your hero whose standing strong_

_Who protects you from any fight_

_And if your battles are piling on_

_I will take them on with all my might_

_Cry your tears on my shoulder_

_You don't know what the future holds_

_So I'll be your personal soldier._

_Left, left, left, right, left_

_Left, left, left, right, left._

_If life is a battlefield, there's so many dangers_

_Just when you think it's OK, it blows up in your face_

_And when this road gets harder_

_You think your luck's run out, _

_I will find a reserve to take it right back_

_To where your heart deserves_

_Cause there is no way that I won't put you first._

He's still smiling. I think I'm the only person that has noticed. Oh well. Weird, but I'm not going to miss the chance to see Sam's solo.

_I'll be your hero who's standing strong_

_Who protects you from any fight_

_And if your battles are piling on_

_I will take them on with all my might_

_Cry your tears on my shoulder_

_You don't know what the future holds_

_So I'll be your personal soldier._

_I'll protect you girl, don't worry._

_I'll be your hero who's standing strong_

_Who protects you from any fight_

_And if your battles are piling on_

_I will take them on with all my might_

_Cry your tears on my shoulder_

_You don't know what the future holds_

_So I'll be your personal soldier._

_Left, left, left, right, left_

_Left, left, left, right, left._

The song ended, and Artie smiled, held Tina's hand and kissed her. She kissed back. One new relationship in the group. What a shocker.


	4. Lebanese and Proud

**Author's Note: So here it is for you all! The fourth chapter! Thanks to those people who have added this story to their story alerts! I could really do with a couple of reviews, but I will continue to post if I continue to see interest on any front. I really love Santana as a character, and at first I wanted to avoid this storyline for her - I felt that it didn't need to be made a big deal of, but then, as I thought more about the character, I realised that this is such a major part of the character that she has become - the one we know and love - that I just couldn't leave it out. I then pretty much decided to go the whole hog and make a coming out chapter! This one hasn't had much to do in terms of advancement of plot, but hey ho, we all need some side-stories right? xD Thanks for reading!**

**As usual, I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lebanese and Proud<strong>

Rachel Berry. Officially the most schizophrenic person I have ever met. Don't get me wrong, that's not necessarily a problem – I mean, hey let's face it, I'm pretty much the same, but seriously – this girl takes it to another level. Yesterday she had a rant at me about how I would never do anything at Nationals with her around, and now… Well, to put it simply, I'm confused. She just stood there, babbling on about emotional learning curves, and something about Finn Hudson, and I think she used the word antiquated to refer to her friendship with Mercedes, but, to be honest, I wasn't really listening. She was lucky I was even standing around long enough for her to speak to me. The thing that shocked me the most – the apology and the hug. I'd been told to expect nothing of the sort from the proud hobbette, but I guess there's a first for everything – it was nice that she had made the effort after all. After accepting the desperate plea for forgiveness (which really seemed rather excessive when she started offering me things – what was this girl on?) I started to lose interest again. I forgave her, but I didn't say anything about being friends. This is how my attitude remained. Until I heard two words come out of her mouth – Quinn Fabray. I whipped around and smiled. She had something against Quinn – I could see it in her eyes. This could be the way to get that pretentious bitch out of the picture for good. I had already arranged to meet up with her on Saturday, but here was Rachel Berry – accidentally letting slip that she had something against Quinn Fabray. Emotional leakage I believe they call it. Could Rachel be the answer to my problem? There was only one way to find out. Address the issue straight on.

"So Rachel, what's the history between you and Quinn?" She looked at me, mouth agape. I gave her a steely stare back. She was going to tell me the info whether she wanted to or not.

"Oh… Er… Well, I guess you could say that she's not always been the nicest person around here, but don't get me wrong – I wouldn't wish to cause her any harm or ill will." Bollocks. I could see it as she was saying that last bit that she didn't mean it. She wanted hell set loose on Quinn Fabray. I wanted to get her out of the way so that me and Sam could have a shot together. This was going to be some stellar fun.

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany walked into glee together. As usual. I still don't think I've seen one without the other for more than five minutes. They seemed pretty nervous today. Santana especially. She kept glancing at the ditzy cheerleader, as if looking towards her for support. Mr Schue came in late, and was about to start the lesson when Santana raised her hand.<p>

"Mr. Schue, me and Brittany have something we've been working on for the group." Mr Schue nodded, sat down in his director's seat. He felt powerful that way. You could tell from the look on his face. This chair was his. Santana's face was a stark contrast. Whereas hers normally had the smug look that Mr Schue was now trying to conceal, it had now taken on a much more worried look. I was worried for her now – she had become a good friend. She took a deep breath, Brittany beside her.

_Hold your fire_

_I'm coming out and I'll tell you the truth_

_I was trying to raise my roof_

_Did you see it?_

_That I needed to prove_

_That my stinger always stays_

_You said she's beautiful when she plays_

_Did I hit you in the proper place?_

_Suddenly._

I had never gotten over how underplayed Santana's voice was. I personally thought it was beautiful, but mainly because of the emotion that she poured into the music. You could really get lost in her voice. Today she sounded vulnerable, Like she was bearing her soul.

_I'm going out, I'm going to drink myself to death,_

_And in the crowd, I see you with someone else,_

_I brace myself 'cause I know it's going to hurt,_

_But I like to think at least things can't get any worse._

_No home, don't want shelter,_

_No calm, nothing to keep me from the storm,_

_And you can't hold me down, 'cause I belong to the hurricane,_

_It's going to blow this all away._

Her look with Brittany intensified, and the two held hands while the song continued. I was still a little lost as to what was going on, but I think a few of the other glee club members seemed to understand.

_I, oh well I could live in this town_

_Five cold years before I_

_Yes I could live in this town_

_Five cold years_

_Yes I could live in this town_

_Five cold years before I_

_Well I could live in this town_

_Before I head for home_

_And considered it odd_

_That I ever stayed_

_You know that feeling you get_

_when you don't want to leave_

_That feeling when you don't want to leave_

_I hope that you see me,_

'_Cause I am staring at you,_

_But when you look over, you look right through,_

_Then you lean and kiss her on the head,_

_And I never felt so alive and so dead._

If I had had doubts, I had none by the end of the song. Tears falling from her eyes, not strong, blubbering tears, but elegant, and beautiful tears, Santana stood up straight, and spoke the words that would change her life forever.

"I think it's time that you know. I hope you'll accept us. Me and Brittany, well, we're in love." Rachel was the first to stand. She smiled. Walked three steps. Gave Santana a hug. The action was repeated by everyone in the room, including myself. Quinn looked the most relieved. When it came to her chance, she went up to Santana, hugged her as everyone else had, but then whispered something in her ear. I couldn't tell what it was, but I could tell from the look on Santana's face that it wasn't a supportive comment. Not a derogatory comment - Santana wasn't angry or sad, just shocked. Quinn walked off with a mysterious sway to her hips. They didn't lie when they said glee club was dramatic…


End file.
